Las chicas de Barry
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: De las veces que Barry quiso estar con una chica y finalmente no terminó con ninguna de ellas.
1. Felicity

Se sentía confundido, hace más de una hora que estaba en la azotea de Jitters mirando como anochecía, él había citado a Oliver Queen para que se encontraran ahí, pero el arquero no llegó. No lo culpaba, lo que tenía que decirle llegaba a ser incluso extraño para él, aún no lograba asimilar en qué minuto se enamoró del vigilante. Tampoco esperaba ser correspondido. Si hacía memoria, _quizás_ encontraría la respuesta.

Aún recordaba cuando se encontraba en ciudad Starling y era un manojo de nervios, porque la tranquila y hermosa Felicity Smoak le pedía salvar a Oliver Queen, simplemente imposible.

Aunque luego de enterarse de que el millonario era el encapuchado que hace tiempo seguía, sí, definitivamente sí trataría de salvarlo. Era eso o que Felicity lo odiara por no ayudar.

Sin embargo, ocurrió que Oliver sujeto su cuello cuando despertó y si no fuera por Diggle él estaría muerto, _maravilloso_, su héroe lo estrangulaba y no podía defenderse.

Más miserable se sintió cuando por su culpa el arquero regaño a Felicity por salvarlo ¿debió dejarlo morir? No esperaba un gracias, pero sentía que era absurdo que se molestara por revelar su identidad sólo a él, un forense obsesionado con lo _imposible_.

Luego de eso no volvió a ver a Oliver hasta que él adquirió sus poderes y le pidió ayuda al vigilante. _Desde eso un año_.

-_Dudo que hayas venido de tan lejos sólo para visitar a un amigo_.

Y hasta ahora se preguntaba por qué hizo eso. Habría podido llamar o simplemente enfrentar las cosas solo, desde ese momento se volvió imposible no ir tras el arquero por ayuda, cuando algo se ponía cuesta arriba el nombre del héroe aparecía en su cabeza e iba tras él hasta tener su atención por unos minutos.

Incluso cuando le dio ese beso a Felicity se sintió traicionero con Oliver, aunque él no era nada con la rubia y mucho menos se enteraría de lo que había pasado en ese tren.

_Incorrecto_. Sólo así podía llamar el beso con la científica. Algo que definitivamente no volvería a suceder y que no comprendía por qué sintió tan amargo, tan poco correcto si la rubia era hermosa y si había aceptado un beso era porque le gustaba, sin embargo, se atrevió a no descartar algo entre ellos si era posible en un futuro. Ella sólo aceptó, siempre y cuando no tuviera oportunidad con Oliver.

Y eso, se sintió definitivamente peor que aquel beso.


	2. Iris

Ahora que miraba por la azotea, vio salir a Iris de Jitters sola, iba casi corriendo _quizás a dónde_. No quería pensar que ella no era feliz por su causa, le dolía tanto creer que era así.

Durante años estuvo enamorado de su mejor amiga, de la hija del detective Joe West, de su compañera de clases y, de algún modo, su hermanastra luego del asesinato de su madre.

Se sentía responsable de que no fuera feliz, de no hacer algo más cuando terminaba con sus novios o las veces que peleaba con su padre. Siempre se prometía que no sería el causante de su llanto, se decía que Iris sería feliz el día en que estuviera con él y que no la haría sufrir de ninguna forma.

Sin embargo, verla molesta y dolida por no contarle su verdad, por no decirle que él era Flash, le hacía preguntarse cuánto había contribuido en mantener su promesa.

-¡Aún creen que soy una niña!-era obvio que le diría eso, pero por qué no se quejaba de sus múltiples coqueteos ¿o al saber que era él pensaría que no coqueteaba con ella sino que la veía como algo más? Sin embargo, él se había declarado en Navidad, todo era aún más difícil si es que era posible.

-Iris, lo siento-susurró paseándose de un lado a otro, aún con el traje puesto y su rostro al descubierto.

-¿Papá lo sabe?-dijo furiosa y mirando directamente a su mejor amigo, si es que aún podía confiar en él.

-Iris yo…

-¡Por qué no me dijeron! ¿quién más sabe?

Realmente estaba todo arruinado en ese punto, de algún modo Iris era la última en enterarse de todo, ellos decían que era para protegerla, pero ¿qué tan real era eso? Protección con desconocimiento, de verdad no estaban haciendo un buen trabajo al protegerla, porque sus enemigos podrían saber de ella si a alguien se le escapaba algún dato de su identidad.

Cuando la vio salir de ahí supo que tardaría en volver a hablar con ella, supo que lo de ellos estaba roto y de algún modo lo agradecia, porque así estaría fuera de peligro o eso era lo que quería creer.

No pasaría mucho tiempo para que volvieran a hablar y todo se ordenara entre ellos, pero jamás imaginó que en algún punto tendrían una relación, de que estarían juntos. Jamás creyó que podría besar a Iris West y sentirse tan vacío, porque eso fue lo que le pasó aquella noche fuera de la casa que lo había acogido por tanto tiempo, justo antes de que corriera al pasado para cambiar los hechos y salvar a su madre.

-No volverás a matarla, no volverás a hacerle daño ¡nunca más!-y creó Flashpoint, un universo alterno, un universo más tranquilo y que creyó mejor, pero el mismo Flash Reverso le mostró que estaba equivocado y tuvo que regresar la línea temporal a lo que tenía que ser.

Por mucho que lo quisiera, su vida junto a Iris no se veía tan prometedora como pensó y pronto se alejó de ella, permitiéndole enamorarse de alguien más. Un hombre mejor para ella.

Iris estaría bien, aunque él estuviera solo, esa era la decisión correcta.


	3. Caitlin

Se mantuvo un par de minutos más, ya iban casi dos horas desde que estaba esperando al arquero. Por ello, le envío un nuevo mensaje, esperando que fuese respondido.

_¿Vendrás?_

A los segundos obtuvo una respuesta.

_Estoy ocupado, con Felicity, ¿era muy urgente?_

Esa respuesta le mostró lo importante que era para Oliver Queen, sólo un número más en su teléfono, sólo un héroe más en su vida. Nadie que importara lo suficiente como para avisar que no iría y que estaba ocupado.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche. Por fortuna ningún villano había decidido interferir con sus _planes_ de viernes; sin embargo, el rubio decidió no ir ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Miró por última vez al horizonte y sintió su teléfono sonar, observó la pantalla y vio el nombre de _Caitlin Snow_.

Una de las personas que lo había salvado después de que le cayó el rayo, quizás la científica más importante que hubiese conocido hasta ahora. Lo único que lamentaba de la explosión del acelerador de partículas fue que allí murió cualquier atisbo de felicidad para la pelirroja, quien perdió a su prometido. Aunque regresó en múltiples formas y universos, nunca había sido lo mismo para ella. _Daría tanto por verla sonreír_, porque fuese feliz.

Suspiró con cansancio, hasta ahora no hizo una por ayudarla, por eso siempre respondía sus llamadas sin importar la hora o con quien estuviera, porque Caitlin Snow era importante en la vida de Barry. Tanto como Iris. Por ello, no dudo en contestar para atender lo que necesitara, eso mientras caminaba a la salida de la azotea.

-Caitlin, qué ocurre-susurró suave y pudo imaginar a su amiga mordiendo su labio inferior, _nerviosa_.

-_Barry, ayuda_-dijo muy bajo, demasiado para su gusto.

-¿Estás bien?-realmente se había asustado, la pelirroja nunca ocupaba ese tono, a menos que estuviera en _graves_ problemas.

-_Barry…_-no escuchó la respuesta, solo obtuvo silencio. Eso le indicó que algo malo sucedía.

-Estaré en unos minutos en tu departamento-dijo colgando la llamada y marcando el número de Cisco.

-_Hey, qué ocurre_-se escuchó al latino de forma animada.

-¿Estás con Caitlin?-dijo de una vez.

-_La estoy esperando en su departamento_-dijo riendo de algo que había en la televisión.

-¿Ella dónde está?-dijo preocupado y corriendo a la calle.

-_En los laboratorios, dijo que terminaría de analizar una muestra y…_-colgó la llamada.

_Caitlin estaba en problemas._

En un par de segundos estaba en Laboratorios STAR, encontró las luces encendidas como siempre, pero escuchó unos golpes en el cortex. Ahí notó que había alguien más aparte de su amiga. Por ello, corrió hasta esa zona y vio a dos hombres forcejeando una de las cajas fuertes. No les dio tiempo a moverse mucho más, se los llevó a la estación de policía y los dejó esposados entre ellos, con una nota en sus frentes.

Al regresar a los laboratorios pudo encontrar a Caitlin escondida en la zona donde Cisco guardaba sus _juguetes_ y nuevos inventos, le pareció adorable verla agachada detrás de un mueble.

-Todo en orden-dijo suave Barry y caminando hasta su amiga.

-¿Barry?-dijo al borde del llanto y bajando los brazos que había mantenido a su alrededor, para no temblar. Quien diría que la _temible Killer Frost_ podría verse temerosa. Pero en esa línea temporal, su amiga aún no se convertía en la villana, aún no llegaba ese problema a sus vidas. Realmente, no sabía si era mejor o peor.

-Hey-susurró suave y tendiéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-Barry-dijo temblando, él por toda respuesta la abrazó y acarició su cabello.

-Está todo bien, los llevé a la estación y ahora nos iremos a tu departamento, comeremos algo y veremos películas. Podemos hacer lo que tu quieras-susurró en su oído y ella se abrazó un poco más a él.

Se mantuvieron así por los siguientes diez minutos, ninguno aflojó el abrazo. Ella porque se sentía protegida, él porque lo necesitaba, nada les había salido bien esa semana.

_¿Cómo forzar algo que jamás podría funcionar?_

Ambos se lo preguntaban y al parecer se leyeron la mente, porque se separaron un poco y se observaron con una mueca, mientras el castaño tomó su mano y la guío por los pasillos de los laboratorios para que pudiera recoger sus cosas y marcharse de allí.

-¿Lista?-dijo viendo como se ponía su abrigo, esa noche estaba muy helada.

-Sí, vine en auto-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Puedo manejar-dijo el velocista tomando las llaves que le ofrecía la científica.

-Gracias-respondió caminando a la salida, pero en ese momento los teléfonos de ambos sonaron. Se miraron con una sonrisa-Cisco-respondió-sí, voy para allá. Salgo en unos minutos del laboratorio-colgó para mirar como Barry no contestaba su teléfono, el que vibraba con insistencia en su mano.

-¿Me puedo sumar a ustedes?-dijo con una sonrisa un poco rota y sin quitar la vista del aparato.

-¿Helado y chocolate para las penas?-dijo con una sonrisa y tomándolo por el brazo.

-¿Soy tan evidente?-dijo con una mueca y viendo como su teléfono se apagaba.

-Un libro abierto-dijo con una sonrisa y tomando su mano para salir de allí. Ambos necesitaban distraerse, y una película sería un buen inicio junto a los dulces y todo lo necesario para pasar las penas de los amores imposibles.


End file.
